Our Secret
by Invader-Hime
Summary: Ken 10 era. Kevin 11,000 pays Gwendolyn a visit and nothing will ever be the same between them. Dark, obsessive Gwevin.


Our Secret

By Invader-Hime

Gwendolyn closed the door of her modest home behind her.

She took a few steps inside, removing her shoes and walking down the hall. A window in the kitchen was open, her sheer curtains blowing eerily in the breeze. She didn't remember leaving it open. With pursed lips, she closed it.

"Hello, Beautiful,"

Gwendolyn's blood froze like ice in her veins at the sound of that gravelly, deep voice. She whipped around to cast a spell, but a black blur struck her with abnormal force and she felt herself pinned against the wall in her living room, a full two rooms away, in an instant. Her hand lashed out against slick leather and she felt a pair of aggressive lips press onto hers. Gwendolyn bit down on the lower one sharply. Her attacker let out a yip of startled pain before chuckling.

"I guy could get the wrong idea and think you weren't happy to see him"

Gwendolyn's blood boiled.

How dare he?

How dare he show his face here after everything he had done...after...wait. If she was in the living room, she could get to the urn on the mantle. It had what she needed inside. Kevin broke her train of thought by exhaling breathily against her face.

Gwendolyn glared and slapped him, trying to wipe that perpetual smirk off his face. Kevin looked momentarily surprised, but he smiled again. Gwendolyn felt his iron grip clamp down on her wrist. With a sharp twist, he had her pinned to the wall again. Her emerald eyes glared at him.

Kevin grinned, still uncomfortably close to her.

"You've been making it difficult for me to find you, Gwen. The last time I was out, you were offworld. Now, I track you down to some backwater town no one you know lives? That's not helpful, Gwen," he said with mock disappointment.

He leaned forward and crushed his heated mouth against hers again.

This time, Gwendolyn bit down on his invading tongue.

Kevin snarled in rage, his eyes flickering between his natural brown and alien yellow. She'd caught him off guard. Good. That gave her the time to say what she wanted to.

"You pig! You're a married man! There's someone else waiting for you. I heard...I heard you had a son with her and you are still wasting your time stalking me? You're a sick, sick bastard!" she snarled.

A confused look crossed Kevin's face.

A slight look of amusement danced across his features, which seemed to illuminate with the glee of insanity.

"Not anymore," he said quietly.

The calm, certain way he said it made Gwendolyn's heart stop. His free hand gently brushed against her face, reminding her of years ago,

_Those hands, they felt like metal coils ready to spring. They traced delicate patterns across her soft skin. It was dangerous...she could sense it. Being this close to him alone..just the two of them together. It was dangerous, but alluring, promising many dark secrets only they would share. She felt his hot, moist breath on her bare neck. The tiny hairs there stood up in anticipation._

No!

Gwendolyn shook her head to clear the memory from her mind.

"Not anymore, Gwen," he said huskily, drawing his face close to hers and nuzzling her nose with his own. He touch was light now, his fingers like feathers made of steel.

_He was so gentle with her, he made her forget what he was...what he was capable of. But always there was the danger of him reminding her. She felt his nails dig into her back, his heated flesh pressed against her own. Gwen's face flushed with heat as she felt a set of slightly sharper than normal teeth sink lightly into the crook of her neck, She heard him bite back a snarl of pure, inhuman lust...and it drove her mad with wanting._

No longer.

Now she felt his muscular, leather clad body press up against her and it made her stomach turn. Kevin nipped her neck again, then tenderly placed a soft kiss on the exact same spot and Gwendolyn nearly vomited. Her magical aura felt the insane amount of power that he had coursing under his skin and it just made her sick.

Kevin's free hand traced her curves and a familiar look of want and need crossed his face,

"She was never you, Gwen. That was the problem. I thought I had found someone else. I convinced myself I had found someone else. But...you know what Gwen?"

His voice took on a dangerous tone she recognized.

"She's broken,"

Gwen's eyes went wide with horror.

"Oh, god.." she stammered.

Kevin smiled.

"She wasn't strong like you, Gwen. She couldn't do it,"

Gwen's eyes couldn't see him. All she saw was a nameless, faceless woman's broken body in her mind's eye. She'd been his wife, for god's sake!

"She couldn't bear my children. It broke her,"

Kevin's voice seemed to tremble. Gwendolyn couldn't tell if it was from grief or disappointment. The image in her mind changed. It wasn't the cold blooded murder she had thought it was, but she had no doubt he was responsible for it more than he was letting on.

Gwendolyn scowled.

"You practically abandoned your son. Why on earth would you want any more children if you can't handle one?" she snapped.

Kevin's face shifted to a peculiar reflection.

Good. If he was thinking about something other than her, she could think of a way to escape.

He shook his head.

"Not that one...Devlin is..imperfect. An excellent first attempt, but too...independent, too insubordinate...too limited," Kevin spat the last word as if it were bile on his tongue.

"Limited?" Gwendolyn asked.

"There' s no potential for his development. He's limited to that hulking unpredictable form I was saddled with for years. He's too imperfect. But his mother was weak. She survived the carrying and the birthing, but she was never the same. It eventually broke her. She was weak and imperfect. Not like you, Gwen. Not like you. You are perfect. You are perfect for me and...,"

He nipped her earlobe before whispering is a lust laden voice..

"our perfect children,"

_Gwen cried out in pained pleasure. Just the two of them in the dark. She grabbed a fistful of Kevin's black hair with one hand and sank her nails into his bare shoulder with the other. The two of them practically thrummed with their combined powers. Her magical aura sent sparks into the air and she could feel whatever he was holding back shifting, perpetually moving under his skin. It was so dangerous being with someone like him...someone who could lose control and transform into a savage monstrosity at any moment...someone, who, in the throes of passion, could accidentally tear her apart. It was all so exciting...so enthralling. She wanted him now more than ever. It was like an addiction._

With a shriek of disgust at his intentions, Gwendolyn screamed out a pain spell that struck all of his nerves with a manic blast. He screamed then, wretchedly. His body shifted into a series of grotesque, deformed amalgams of various alien beings, trying to rid itself of pain that came from everywhere and did not cease. He was vile. He was disgusting. She could see that now. He wasn't even human anymore...he'd given himself over to the consuming madness that was his power.

Dashing across the room, she reached into what appeared to be a funerary urn and pulled out a Null Void egg trap. Without a second thought, she threw it at the intruder.

_Twelve years ago. They are lying together. They are holding each other. The future is bright. Everything will be different now that they have found one another._

_Twelve years later, it is all the same._

Gwendolyn knew he would put up a fight, but she couldn't imagine what types of stomach churning transformations he'd use to try to escape. She heard the front door open and close. A little voice piped up, oblivious to the chaos.

"Mommy? Is there someone here? I didn't want to stay for the slumber party so I-"

An orange haired, brown eyed little girl walked into the room and froze in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. The child looked from her mother to the chaotic, shifting form on the floor of her living room.

Before he disappeared into the Null Void egg, Gwen saw a terrifying expression cross Kevin's face, a manic combination of wild satisfaction and delight. His eyes flickered with several shades of green. She knew that he knew. It made her heart shudder. He looked her in the eye and mouthed a single word.

"Perfect,"

Then he laughed hysterically as he was sucked into the egg.

The little girl didn't know what to do.

"Come here, baby. It is alright now," Gwendolyn motioned.

The little girl did tearfully as her mother asked.

"Was that a robber, Mommy?"

Gwendolyn held her child to her with fierce, tight arms.

"No, Sweetie. It was just a very bad...man,"

"But you got him. He won't bother you anymore now, will he Mommy?"

"No, Sweetie," Gwendolyn sighed.

She wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him near their little girl. She'd managed to keep him ignorant to her existence for twelve years. Gwendolyn wouldn't risk it again. She picked up the egg.

"Want me to call Great Grandpa and Uncle Ben?" the little girl asked.

Gwen swallowed.

"No, Sweetie. We'll keep this our little secret,"

The Null Void could not contain Kevin. He'd just escape again. She could not...would not allow that. Without another word, she placed the egg back into the urn. Gwendolyn was taking her personal matters into her own hands. There would be no escape for him this time.

End.


End file.
